


The Stars in Your Eyes

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for P5 True Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: “A few more months.” It was their mantra, a promise to each other and a promise of things to come. A promise Yusuke intends on keeping.





	The Stars in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for the Shukita Zine "Desire and Hope"!

It’s surprisingly quiet on the train.

Yusuke looks up from his sketchbook, noting the emptiness of the car. He had been expecting more people, as Summer Vacation had just started a few days ago.

A sigh leaves him as he taps his pencil against paper, eyeing his sketch. A smile tugs at his lips seeing the frizzy hair and the glasses staring back at him.

“I can never seem to get your hair right can I Akira?” he asks no one in particular, erasing part of the sketch, his smile never falters.

He stays like that for some time, sketching and erasing and looking content before hearing a voice over the intercom, telling him their next destination.

A chuckle leaves him as he closes his sketchbook, carefully putting away his supplies in the bag next to him and slinging it over his shoulder.

Any silence from the train is gone the moment he steps into the station, mindless chatter filling the room. Though a bit disorienting, Yusuke doesn’t mind the noise as he scans the area.

“Yusuke!” he perks up when he hears a familiar voice, gripping the strap of his bag as he turns to find the source.

He doesn’t have much time as arms wrap around him, a laugh chiming against his neck. It only takes a moment for Yusuke to recover from the shock, hugging Akira back with a laugh of his own.

“Well hello stranger,” there’s a tightness in his chest as he kisses Akira’s cheek, grip refusing to loosen. He can’t tell if it’s his body or Akira’s that’s shaking, but he honestly doesn’t care, “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Yusuke can feel a whine in his throat when Akira pulls away, only for it to fade when Akira’s lips meet his in a brief but wonderful kiss, “I’ve missed you so much.” He whispers. He pulls away from Yusuke with a grin, their hands still linked.

Yusuke takes a hand to cup Akira’s cheek before looking around, “Is Morgana not with you?”

“Nope, I figure you’ll get more than enough of him before the week’s out,” His hand goes over Yusuke’s, kissing the palm, “Just us tonight.”

With Akira’s help, the two manage to navigate through the station. Yusuke takes in a deep breath, the fresh air a relief despite the humidity.

“Happy to be out of the stuffy train car?” Akira asks, putting Yusuke’s bag in the backseat of his car.

“You have no idea,” Yusuke gets into the passenger's side, “This heat made it feel as though I was being boiled alive,” he leans against the seat, raising an eyebrow, “Is this your car?”

“Technically,” Akira shuts the door and starts up the engine, turning to Yusuke with a smirk, “My parents aren’t here to use it, and it would just be gathering dust otherwise.” He shrugs before pulling out of the parking lot.

“How noble of you,” there’s a playfulness to his voice. He stares out the window, “This isn’t your hometown correct?” he asks, turning to Akira.

“Nope, home’s about a forty minute drive from here. This is like...” he waves a hand around, eyes still on the road, “it connects all the small towns together and...it has the only movie theatre for miles.” Akira groans.

“Tokyo has spoiled you my love.” Yusuke teases him.

“Yep, it has you in it.” Akira replies without missing a beat.

“You flatter me,” the retort comes easy, “It’s been dreadfully dull without you though.” He sighs.

“What, Ryuji won’t row the boat for you? Pose in church with you?”

A snort, “Even if I were to ask...it wouldn’t feel the same…”

The buildings slowly begin to disappear, fields and trees taking over with the occasional fence here and there. Yusuke makes a note for a possible day trip, hoping to capture the setting sun as it is right now, melding with the blues and purples of the sky.

He feels a hand over his, turning to see Akira shoot him a small smile, “A few more months.” He says softly, eyes back on the road.

“A few more months.” It was their mantra, a promise to each other and a promise of things to come. A promise Yusuke intends on keeping.

“Oh that reminds me, how’s your new work coming along?” Akira asks, “I loved the pics you texted me.”

“It still needs a few finishing touches, but it should be ready for the exhibition Kosei’s hosting next month….” Yusuke leans back, his sentence trailing off as he begins to feel a dreadfully familiar nausea in the pit of his stomach.

The car turns off the road, jolting Yusuke in his seat with the change in terrain. His stomach reacts like he expects it to, groaning in discomfort.

“Yusuke?” He turns to see the concern in Akira’s eyes.

“I’m fine, just-” the sentence dies as he pushes down the bile in his throat.

“Sorry,” Akira apologizes and pats his back, “But we’re just-” the car stops, “We’re here, actually,” he chuckles, rubbing Yusuke’s back, “You okay babe?”

All he can do is nod, a smile, “Sorry…”

“No need to be,” he leans his head against Yusuke’s, “I’m sorry I had to put you in a car. We’re just about ten minutes from home, will you be okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he chuckles before looking out the window, “Where are we by the way?” He can now hear the soft running of a river.

Akira answers him with a smile before opening the door, “You like it?”

His stomach calms at the imagery, nausea mostly gone once the scent of the clearing hits his nostrils, “It’s...incredible…”

“I found this place a long time ago, when I was in...middle school I think?” Akira goes to the front of the car, sitting on the hood, “Before...well, everything, I liked coming down here every now and then.” He pats the empty spot next to him, giving Yusuke a soft, inviting smile.

Yusuke can feel warmth in his chest as he takes his place next to Akira, “I see, it must be nice getting to come back here now.” He mumbles.

“Oh this is the first time I’ve been here again.” A chuckle.

Yusuke raises an eyebrow, “Why is that?”

“Because,” Akira bites his lip, tapping his fingers against the hood, “I always...came here when I wanted to be alone...which was a lot,” Yusuke feels his heart clench at the bitter laugh Akira lets out, “It’s nice, it’s quiet, and I’m pretty sure no one knows about this place, so it was perfect I thought,” he leans against Yusuke, hands inching closer together, “And well, since I got back...I haven’t really felt like coming here til you told me you were visiting…” he buries his face into Yusuke’s neck, lips grazing against the skin, “I didn’t want to come back until I could share it...with you…”

Yusuke takes his hand to Akira’s face, gently lifting it to meet his. A moment passes before their lips meet. Yusuke’s hand slinks through Akira’s hair, relishing in the softness of the curls he’s missed so much.

Their hands link together, Akira wrapping an arm around Yusuke’s waist. It feels so warm, so comfy.

Akira pulls away, dazed  “Wait, wait, wait,” he laughs at the pout Yusuke gives him, “Sorry, but...I did bring you out here for another reason…”

“I feel the reason can wait for a moment,” he doesn’t care about the whine in his voice, “I was rather enjoying myself…”

Another laugh, “We have a week-”

“But I haven’t kissed you in months.”

Akira pecks his lips, hand moving from waist to neck, “I know, I know but…” he bites his lip, fiddling with their fingers, “Weird question, but...do you know the dates I miss the most?”

“What do you-”       

Akira looks to the sky and Yusuke follows his gaze with a gasp.

The night sky surrounds them comfortably without a single cloud, hundreds of thousands of little white lights glittering against the dark background.

“It’s different in person isn’t it?” Akira asks.

Taking a moment to recover, Yusuke frames the sight with his mind and hands, breathless at the sight, “It’s glorious…”

“Aww I was hoping you’d say beautiful,” Akira chuckles, “Then I could say something really cheesy like ‘Not as beautiful as you’.” He gently nudges Yusuke’s shoulder.

“You always find some way to flatter me, don’t you?” He responds without missing a beat, staring at the stars for a moment longer before turning to Akira with a playful smile.

“You make it sound like a challenge.” the words come out as a breath before their lips connect once more.

Akira cups Yusuke’s cheek, their linked hands pressed firmly against the hood of the car. For a moment, a single moment, it feels like they’re alone in their own world, the stars their audience.

It’s a low grumble that interrupts them, Akira pulling away with a laugh, “You didn’t eat today, did you?” he asks, free hand to his mouth now.

Yusuke looks down, “I...I was so excited about getting to see you today, by the time I thought to eat it was time to catch the train…” another low growl.

Akira’s laugh rings like a bell through the clearing as he presses his forehead against Yusuke’s shoulder, “Babe, I love you, so much,” he manages to get out between laughs, his body shaking, “Promise me you’ll never change.”

Yusuke can’t help but smile, hugging Akira, “I’m afraid I cannot make such a promise my love. I should hope spending my life with you would change us both for the better, correct?”

The shaking stops. Akira slowly raises his head to face Yusuke, looking unamused, “You…”

He raises an eyebrow, “Did I say something wrong?”

Akira sighs, a smile forming on his lips, “No just-it’s nothing...a talk for later.” The discussion ends with another kiss.                 
  



End file.
